It is known that the abnormal cells in general and the neoplastic cells in particular are poor in copper, a fact which is considered as including and enhancing their abnormal character. It is also known that the blood plasma of subjects with such abnormal conditions is especially rich in copper, apparently due to the body's attempt to correct the cellular copper deficiency. The form under which the copper is circulating in the blood, that is, mainly as ceruloplasmin, however, is not the proper form from which the copper can be taken by the abnormal cells.